Paris Isn't Just the City of Love
by Insomniacs Love Rain
Summary: "Today was the day we went on the school trip to Paris and man, was I excited!" (Challenge for LightClan based off of the roleplay) (HUMAN)


**Main Characters:**

**Sam Black (Blackpaw) - a female teen with long mostly black hair with dyed reddish-brown tips and a white streak in her bangs; hazel-yellow eyes.**

**Ashley Smith (Applepaw) - a female teen with medium-length black-brown hair and pale green eyes.**

**Jake Crowen (Crowpaw) - a male teen with short jet black hair and icy blue eyes.**

**Evelin Gray (Graypaw) - a female teen with dyed silver-gray hair and sharp green eyes.**

**Dustin Speck (Dustpaw) - a male teen with black hair with dyed gray streaks and icy blue eyes.**

* * *

**If We Were Human**

* * *

_[Paris Isn't Just the City of Love]_

_(Sam's P.O.V.)_

Today was the day we went on the school trip to Paris and man, was I excited! Our school only did this once out the four years of high school and I was lucky to be able to do it this year. Freshman year. My only friends were going and I just couldn't wait. I was surprised I finally fell asleep the night before with all the excitement rushing through my body.

* * *

Church bells rang loudly in my ear as I jolted awake, sitting up in my bed. Rubbing my ear as I squinted to find my iPhone, I mashed the screen to turn off the obnoxious bells. I fall back on my pillow and brushed my multi-colored hair out of my face as I stared up at the ceiling.

After a mental argument with myself on debating whether to get up, I got out of bed. Crunching up my toes on the carpet, I slipped on my black-rimmed glasses and when to get my clothes. I had packed the day before so I wouldn't be rushing around like a maniac worrying about stuff.

I quickly changed into a hoodie and some jeans so I would be comfy on the plane ride there. Those girls that wear dresses and high heel were out of their minds if they planned to stay on a plane for more than 5 hours with that junk on. Brushing my hair into a tight bun, I pulled out my white streak in my hair and smiled at myself in the mirror. I had a tendency to that if I was nervous; smile awkwardly.

"Sam! Breakfast is ready!" My mother called from down the stairs.

She wasn't my actual mom, but she sure seemed like it to me. I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose before racing out of the bathroom and down the stairs. I jumped from the third step and fist pumped the air as I didn't fall.

"Stop parkouring or whatever and come eat," I heard my mom's annoyed, but amused voice from the kitchen.

"Sorry. It's like a good luck charm for me," I laughed as I peeked around the corner and gasped, covering my mouth. "French toast with powered sugar, fruit and syrup! You're the best!" I almost yelled, hugging her tightly.

"It fits with the occasion," She chuckled, patting my back. "Now eat, child, before you let it go to waste," She lightly pushed me away, smiling.

I sat down and began cutting into one of the yummiest breakfasts every. After I downed my O.J., I was forced to put my plates in the dishwasher before jogging up the stairs. With a huff, I sat down on my bed to put on my shoes. A nice pair of black high-top Converse. I absent-mindedly patted my cat's head before grabbing my gray suitcase. All my nervous habits kicking into overdrive.

"I'm ready!" I called to my mom as I sat on my suitcase by the front door.

She came around the corner and grabbed the keys.

"Awesome sauce. Let's go!" She smiled, opening the door for me.

I said a 'thank you' and headed out of the house, biting my bottom lip as I put it in the car. As we drove to school, I watched the sun rise from behind the buildings, admiring the colors that danced acrossed my blue jeans.

Time flew by when stopped in the school's parking lot. Two fancy buses sitting in front of the school. I twirled my white-streaked hair before saying goodbye and grabbing my suitcase. I cautiously walked over to a group of my friends and smiled when Evelin noticed me first.

"Sam!" She cried, rushing over and giving me a bear hug. "I'm so excited! Aren't you?"

"I'm more... worried about suffocating... than being excited... about this trip..." I tried to say through gasps.

"Oh! Sorry," Evelin blushed, letting me go from her embrace.

"Phew. Thank you," I laughed, patting her on the shoulder.

"Hey, Sam," Dustin waved as he waked over, putting his arm around Evelin's shoulder.

"Hey," I smiled lightly.

Peeking around them, I waved awkwardly to Jake, who was standing with his hands in pockets, staring at his shoes. He looked up and smiled at me though his face turned red and he returned to his shoes. I wondered what was wrong until I was knocked over on the ground.

"Sammy!" A screech made me wince though I automatically knew who it was.

"Hi, Ash," I said quietly as she helped me up.

"Sorry about that. I'm just so pumped for this trip!" My friend jumped up and down, her brown-black hair waving around in its ponytail.

"I'm sure we all are, just in different ways," Dustin laughed as I brushed off my hoodie and jeans.

"You okay?" Jake asked, concern lighting his icy blue eyes.

"I'm fine," I flashed him a small smile to reassure him.

"**We are now leaving for Paris, France. Please grab your things and load them into the bus. Then take a seat on the bus,**" One of the teachers used a megaphone to announce it to the medium-sized group of kids.

I grabbed my suitcase and pushed it into on of the storage compartments then took a seat near the back. I got out my phone and popped in my headphone, blasting some _The 1975_. Dustin and Evelin took the two seats across from me and I spotted Jake searching for a seat. I was about to call him over, but Ashley beat me to it.

"Jake! Over here," She patted the seat and he smiled nervously, taking the seat.

I frowned in disappointment and relished the fact I got two seats, though it was short-lived as someone tapped my shoes. I looked up to see Mrs. Youngblood, ginger hair pulled into a side braid.

"Only seat open on this bus," The teacher explained.

I resisted a sigh and moved my feet, letting her sit down.

"I won't bug you," She smiled, taking out an iPad.

I turned to the window and watched as the bus started to move. Laying my head back, I let my mind wonder about the lyrics to a song.

* * *

It started to rain on the way there, so the window was littered with raindrops and fog. Mrs. Youngblood had gotten up after the bus had stopped and now the students were leaving the bus.

I let Dustin and Evelin leave first before following after them. I flipped up my hood and stepped out of the bus. Grabbing my suitcase, I followed the crowd into the lobby where we had to get our passports and papers checked out. A row of seats was empty and I took one in the middle, propping up my legs on the back of the chair in front of me.

I watched as a few familiar faces walked by as I waited. Brandon Thorn and Casey Kalin, both seniors, took a seat behind me. Bailey Lavinder, a sophomore, sat a little ways away from me as she turned and smiled at me. I nodded kindly to her and leaned my head back, boredom washing over me.

Someone sat beside me and I glanced over, it was Jake. I leaned my head forward and gave him a weird look. His hands were tightly closed and his eyes darted around, he only did that when he was nervous.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine," He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

I narrowed my eyes for a moment before letting it go as Ashley, Evelin, and Dustin came over.

"Hey, Jakey," Ashley giggled, ruffling up his hair.

I could tell he hated that by his serious expression, but he didn't stop her. Something was off, but I didn't know what. Dustin and Evelin sat down next to me, whispering about something. I rolled my eyes and put in my headphones.

Music drowning out the sounds, I watched people walk around, laugh and talk. If I could read lips, then I'd never have to stop listening to music. Someone from the airport came to our row and checked our passports and papers before heading over to Bailey.

I wished everything would go faster so we could be on the plane already.

* * *

After what felt like hours upon hours of waiting, we were finally aboard the plane. I sat down in my seat and groaned quietly. My space was smaller than I expected. The front of legs touched the seat before me and I couldn't lay back because someone was behind me. I rubbed my forehead as I mentally cursed at the people giving me this seat.

Repeating what I did on the bus, I searched for another band to listen to. _Something soothing. _I thought, scrolling through my iPhone. I ignored the sound of someone sitting next to me as I continued my very important search.

I about backhanded the person sitting next to me as they took out my ear bud.

"Sammy," Ashley's voice sounds urgent.

"Ash. I swear to the Gods I about slapped you," I glared at her so she knew not to comment on my choice of words.

"Sorry, but someone slipped this note into my pocket," She handed me a neatly folded paper, I felt like I'd seen this before.

Opening the note, it said;

_Please don't show this to anyone. I can't risk breaking her heart._

_Ashley, I want you know that I like you. Not as friends, but something more._

_Maybe you feel the same. I hope you consider this and don't show anyone. _

_-A very close friend._

I about screamed when I read this. I remembered exactly who folded their paper and wrote like that. _Jake. _

"Sammy? Are you okay?" Ashley asked.

"Perfectly fine," I whispered, heading it back to her.

Every emotion was running through me; anger, sadness, disappointment, loneliness, insecurity, and so many more. _Was I too shy, awkward, quiet, dull? What was it that I didn't have that Ashley has? _I thought, staring down at my phone.

"Sammy?" Ash poked my shoulder.

"I'm not feeling that well, Ash. Flying isn't my strong point," I murmured, turning to face away from her.

"Okay. Hope you feel better so we can have fun," She whispered before going quiet.

A tear escaped onto my cheek as I scrambled to find some music.

* * *

I awoke to music playing and a stiff neck. Ashley was sleeping next to me, curled in a ball. I sat up and rubbed the back of my neck as I looked outside of the window. Green, brown, and blue were the only colors I saw as we passed over some land with a lake. Checking the time, I saw it was 6:00 a.m.

"**Good morning everyone. We will be stopping in Brittany, France for a quick fill up**," Someone said over the intercom.

I was about to stretch, but my legs just hit the seat in front of me. Someone groaned and I whispered sorry. I sighed and opened my phone, scrolling for some different tunes.

Finding a good list, I leaned back and watched the clouds pass by. Ashley had stirred awake and I decided to ignore her again, not wanting to bring up that topic from last night. Plus, I hated crying.

* * *

We had stopped for a lunch break and now were back on the plane. I hoped we weren't far from Paris. Luckily, Ashley didn't bring anything about the note up at lunch, but I couldn't make eye contact with Jake or her without having the urge to punch them.

I had pulled my bun down and let my hair fall around my face. During the time off the plane, I didn't want to socialize with anyone so I was listening to music the whole time. It was now going to be the only one to help me pull through this trip without breaking down. If I could, I'd marry the people I listen to just to hear them sing.

I must've drifted off for a long time apparently because we were now being told to stay seated.

We were in Paris!

After we landed and got our things, we left the plane, going straight to buses. We repeated the same thing as before and I took another seat in the back. This time someone different sat next to me. I'd seen her around, but I didn't think she was coming on the trip; Serenity Rivers. The other Freshman didn't make the attempt to talk to me, which I was thankful for, so we sat in silence for the whole ride over to the hotel.

We grabbed our stuff and headed in. The lobby had a chandelier and fancy chairs. Everyone was chatting and pointing around the room. Some workers with French accents guided each group to a floor.

I plopped down on one of the bed and sighed. _Thank the Gods we may it in one piece. _I thought as Evelin sat on the other.

"You excited?" She asked.

"Oh yeah," I laughed.

"This is gonna be great!"

I nodded and sat up as someone knocked on the door. Waving Evelin to sit back down, I went over to get it.

"Yeah?" I asked, opening it.

I immediately regretted it.

"Can we talk?" It was Jake.

"Now?"

"Now,"

I told Evelin I'd be back and followed Jake down the hall. He stopped us in the stairwell and looked at me with serious eyes.

"I really like you, Sam, but only as a friend. So I hope you aren't mad," He said quietly, looking down at his shoes.

"It's fine, Jake. If you're happy, so I am," I managed to say without stuttering.

"Really?" He looked up, surprised.

"I don't want to be the reason to hold you back from doing whatever you want. I'm just here to help,"

"You sure? Because Ashley and I-," I cut him off.

"Jake, I promise you I'm fine. You can do everything with Ashley if you really want to," It broke my heart to say that because I really wasn't fine.

"Thank you, Sam," He looked like a kid just got free candy as he walked away, probably to find Ashley.

I smiled sadly after him and sat down on a step. _Paris isn't just the city of love. _I thought, holding my head in my hands. _It's the city of disappointment and jealousy._

* * *

**Really hope you like that long one-shot. It's based off the roleplay, just in human form. x)**

**Characters Mentioned:**

******Mrs. Youngblood - Brightstar**

**Brandon Thorn - Bramblestrike**

**Casey Kalin - Cloudstorm**

**Bailey Lavinder - Blossomfeather**

**Serenity Rivers - Streampaw**

**- Odd :)**


End file.
